Candy canes and Mistletoe
by Frazel2
Summary: When Annabeth Chase can't get home in time for Christmas, she is forced to forego a holiday in the Californian Sun for one in Frigid New York. But, when her annoying- yet attractive- next door neighbor, Percy Jackson, offers to help put her in the festive mood, can he open her eyes to the magic of a New York style Christmas and maybe something even more?


**Summary: When Annabeth Chase can't get home in time for Christmas, she is forced to forego a holiday in the Californian Sun for one in Frigid New York. But, when her annoying- yet attractive- next door neighbor, Percy Jackson, offers to help put her in the festive mood, can he open her eyes to the magic of a New York style Christmas and maybe something even more? Find out on 'Of Candy Canes and Mistletoe.'**

Of Candy Canes and Mistletoe

It was a week till christmas, and Annabeth couldn't _wait _to get out of here, especially when she was leaving _this_ for San Francisco and Sun.

For starters, New York was _cold_\- and not just any normal cold. She was used to somewhat chilly weather, as Frisco could get sometimes. No, it just _had_ to be _below zero cold_. Annabeth _hated_ the cold and everything that comes with it: shivering winds, chattering teeth, and freezing precipitation of all kinds. But, that's to be expected when someone decides to leave mostly year-long warmth (or at least _normal_ cold) for the North Eastern state of Greater New York.

She moved here 18 months ago when she graduated from University. She had gotten a once in a lifetime opportunity at a distinguished Architectural Firm that had a position open in Manhattan, and she had pack all her stuff and left for the Big Apple right away. Of course, it was sweltering at the time (Which she would have preferred to this_ unnatural _cold), but she got to work getting an apartment close to her job and setting up quite a nice life for herself, or at least one a single, 24 year old female in NYC could have.

Then, November came. It was like the entire city turned into a meat locker spewing out artic winds. Annabeth had prepared defenses for upcoming chilly weather (she always did things with a plan), but nothing could prepare her for how _freezing_ New York City could be. No amount of sweaters and winter coats could protect her from it. She constantly shivered to and from work, always muttering a silent message of 'thank you' when she entered in a heated establishment.

What made things worse was this December, meteorologists began speculating the chances of a Blizzard this month. Great.

Luckily, Annabeth was sitting in JFK, waiting for her flight out of this frigid snowglobe. Her dad had made her promise she'd always visit for Thanksgiving and Christmas before she left, and she couldn't find it in her to say no to him.

She had last Christmas and the previous two Thanksgiving with her Dad and Step-family (grueling and strained, as usual), but was more than happy to have an excuse to get away from all this bone-chilling weather (Not that Annabeth planned on moving anytime soon. she loved her job way too much for that right now.)

As she stared out the window by the boarding area, she noticed the few flakes of snow fluttering from the blank sky. Annabeth sighed. Oh, how she couldn't wait for San Francisco's misty streets, a sun you can actually feel on your face, and its oh-so wonderfully moderate weather. A different kind of Christmas.

One she wouldn't experience this year.

Annabeth was starting to get _really_ impatient.

It was already hard for her to sit in one place for so long, on account of the fact that she had ADHD. It was also the reason her workspace at work was so bare and clean. Too many distractions, and she'd never be able to focus.

Annabeth had been sitting in this airport lounge for over 4 hours, with her flight being delayed 3 times already, and walked to most of the surrounding shops in a 500 yard radius.

As she sat down in her seat, her eyes drifted to the window, and she frowned. There was more snow falling than before. Instead of a slow fluttered, it poured as if someone was emptying a huge bucket from high above the clouds. A feeling of dread started to settle in her stomach.

It only got worse when a sheepish attendant came to stand at the kiosk by the boarding doors and spoke through a microphone. "May I have the passenger's attention, please?"

Everyone's heads snapped up to meet the shy young man's face. "Due to worsening weather conditions," he continued. Oh no. "All flights out of New York have been cancelled."

Outroar. Miffed Passengers stood ready to give the attendant a piece of their minds. The attendant himself looked absolutely terrified.

"Now please, remain calm," he desperately tried to continue. "The airport sincerely apologises for this inconvenience," _Inconvenience_. How about absolute _nightmare_.

"The airport promises to notify you on the next time the airport will open up and You all will be the first on those planes, free of charge. Again, I'm sorry this happen. Merry Christmas!" The male attendant scurried off, leaving travelers miffed about the drastic change of plans and one Annabeth in a daze. Her only words were this:

"Well, shit."

"Thanks Thalia," Annabeth said, slouching over a cup of hot Coffee. Right now she was sitting in her usual Coffee Shop trying desperately to warm up.

"No Problem, Annabeth," Thalia replied with a warm smile. "Besides, you seemed to be in desperate need of a warm car ride and a cup of free coffee."

Annabeth smiled. All the taxis and rental cars had already been taken by hordes of ruined christmas commuters, and Thalia was the only one she could ask to take her home. Of course the moment Thalia saw her, she immediately brought Annabeth to the Coffee Shop

Thalia was one of her only friends here (Save Piper and Hazel, but later on them). She was originally from California like Annabeth, and they had even attended the same University.

Thalia had Jet Black hair and electric blue eyes. She was the type of girl who wore punk with no shame (well, she had no shame for anything she did, but that's besides the point), and was even a part of a band. When she wasn't practicing with her guitar, Aegis, she was serving coffee at a coffee shop near Annabeth's job. That's actually how they met.

They met a little over a year ago. On a highly chilly day in October, when Annabeth was shivering enough to start an earthquake, Thalia and took pity and spared her with a free cup of fresh coffee. Since that day, they have been becoming the best of friends.

Speaking of Best friends, the other two soon walked through the door. One was Piper and the other was Hazel.

Piper McLean was the 23 year old owner of a local music store somewhere off 21st street, and was just a few inches shorter than Annabeth. She was beautiful with choppy chocolate colored hair and eyes Annabeth could never figure out. They were always changing from blue to green to brown. Piper didn't play up her looks, though. She never wore any make-up save for a few special occasions, and prefer thrifty clothes- like worn ripped jeans, old flanel, and faded hightops- to "High Fashion."

Hazel Levesque, her other friend, was a 21 year old Art Major at NYU. She was also really pretty with a complexion of roasted coffee and cinnamon curly hair. Hazel was the shortest and youngest of the bunch. Hazel had twang in her accent since she was from New Orleans. Like Piper, she was thrifty, but preferred vintage clothes like knee-length skirts and high waisted jeans.

"Oof," Piper said when she saw Annabeth. "I guess I'm not the only one with dashed Christmas plans." Like Annabeth, Piper was going home to visit her family in California. However, she didn't seem that broken up about it.

Annabeth just smiled. "Well, now I feel better knowing you're freezing your butt off with me instead of bathing in Oakland Sun."

Hazel giggled. "I don't see what you're complaining about. This weather is _amazing_." Although Hazel had never grew up in the cold like Piper and Annabeth, she was the only one that truly enjoyed it.

Piper slouched in a seat next to Annabeth and said, "As much as I would _love _to disagree with you, you're absolutely right." Piper sighed with content. "My face is freezing, my nose is running, and I can't feel my fingers. And yet, there's a beauty and quiet joy that falls as freely as the snow."

Annabeth groaned. She hated it when Piper got all romantic on her. She personally blamed it on her Lovesick pal's Boyfriend, Jason Grace. The girl was Head-over-heels about him.

Annabeth looked at her phone it was getting late, and she preferred to be in Apartment before dark. "Thalia, can you drop me home?" Next thing she knew, she was being whisked away in a black mustang and in front of her building

"You should probably get out of here before the roads get too piled up to drive through," Annabeth warned her friend as she was getting out of the car.

"Yeah, Yeah. I will. And you take care." With that Thailia sped off in the dimming light. Annabeth turned, enter her building, and trudge up the stairs to her apartment.

"Home, Sweet Home," Annabeth said gloomily as she stepped into her small apartment.

It wasn't much to look at. Simple, comfortable furniture with a few pictures are what graced her rooms. That and her books. Big Architecture textbooks were everywhere ranging from Ancient Greece (her favorite style) to Gothic to Modern. But that was it.

If you're wondering about christmas decorations, don't bother. She hadn't planned to be here for Christmas, so there was no decorations up. Not a Candy Cane present. No mistletoe in sight.

As she rolled her suitcase to her room, she pulled out her phone. She tried calling at the airport, at the cafe, and in Thalia's car, but no one had answered. As she tried for the 4th time, her dad picked up.

"Oh, Annabeth," said her dad, Frederick Chase, expert in all things war. "Are you about to board your plane?"

Annabeth sighed. "No Dad, all the flights were cancelled." Silence. It was almost deafening.

"Oh," he said. "Do you know when the next one'll be?"

"I don't know," Annabeth said as she looked out the window. Snow felled endelessy. "The people at the airport say they'll notify us when the airport will open, but I'm not sure when."

"Oh." Frederick sounded bit crestfallen. Annabeth bit her lip. She knew her dad wasn't trying to make her feel guilty, but she did. Their relationship has always been strained, but it had been getting better for some time, and Annabeth didn't want to break their streak.

"But, I'm sure I'll find some other way," she rushed on. "After all, I always have a plan." She said that only to feel better. She knew that most of the entire continental U.S except the tropical lower east and west coast was having blizzards just like this one, if not worse.

Frederick chuckled. "That you do. Just like you mother." Her mother…

"Anyway, I got to go dad."

"Alright. Bye, Annabeth. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad." Annabeth hung up.

She had just taken a deep breath when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, she was immediately sorry that she did. There, standing in the doorway in all his annoying glory, was her next door neighbor, Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson had been her next door neighbor since she moved here. He was the same age as her and was half a head taller. He had green eyes and black, messy hair. He also worked as a Marine biologist and loved all things sea related, which was how she came up with her favorite nickname for him. He was sarcastic, laidback, oblivious, and a huge pain in her ass.

"Why, hello there, Wise Girl," Percy said with a sarcastic, playful grin. She_ hated_ (and secretly _liked_) that nickname he stubbornly gave her. He was wearing a red Santa hat and a blue sweatshirt. He obviously came by to play more of his games with her.

Annabeth, on the other hand, was not in the mood for games.

"I don't have time for this right now, what do you want, Seaweed Brain?" She had tried to sound indifferent, but her reply came out more like a growl. Mainly because he was still smiling that ridiculous grin of his. How she _hated _that grin, yet found it- in some annoying way- cute.

"Oh, come on," he said, which wasn't the reply Annabeth was looking for. "I know you secretly _love_ our banter." To some extent, he was right (like she'd ever tell _him_ that), but today wasn't a day for banter.

Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm serious. Not Now, Percy."

Percy looked taken aback by this. His sparkling sea green eyes looked quizzically at her. A hand went to his black, tousled hair and scratched it. She had to admit he was hot, lean and lanky like skater boy. Not that she was attracted to him, or anything. He was simply not her type- not the she had a type. But if she did, it wouldn't be him.

"What _are _you doing back. I thought you left for Frisco, like, 6 hours ago." Annabeth stared incredulously at him. He was so stupid, she wanted to strangle him.

Then, his gaze softened when the gears in his head must've _finally_ turned on because he said, "Didn't beat the storm, huh."

Annabeth huffed. "It's no big deal." But, that was a lie. She was stuck here. She wasn't going home. And she was going to freeze to death.

There was six days till Christmas, and Annabeth Chase was moping in her bed of her undecorated apartment.

She went to bed the previous night wondering just what the hell was she going to do. She had already put in vacation days till the New Year (after much persistence from her boss), and there was no other way out of the city. She was being forced to spend a miserable holiday in her lonely apartment.

She looked out her window. The City looked as if it had donned the snow on as if it were a white woolen sweater. She _definitely_ wasn't going outside today.

She checked the clock on her nightstand. It read 8:54 am. She had just decided to sleep in till 10 (a rare treat) when there was a knock at the door. Maybe if she ignored it whoever would just go away.

It didn't. After a minute of persistent knocking, Annabeth groaned, got out of bed and opened the door. She hoped it was just Piper or Hazel that came. They would at least be decent enough to let her go back to sleep.

It wasn't them. It was her neighbor Percy again. Today, he was wearing a dark green sweater, black jeans, and ugly Christmas sweater socks.

Percy blinked. "I-uh didn't wake you up, did I?" Annabeth looked down and realized she was just wearing a tank top and worn pajama pants. Not exactly a flattering look.

Annabeth groaned. "What do _you _want."

Percy placed a hand on his chest in mock surprise. "Can't a neighbor be friendly? How rude, Wise Girl." Then, he grinned at her conspiratorially. "Besides I have something that'll put you in a cheer you right up."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "And that would be…?"

From his back pocket, Percy pulled out three blue candy canes. "Candy Canes," he beamed. "And their blue!"

Annabeth couldn't help it. He sounded like a child. She laughed. "Really, Seaweed Brain," she said clutching her stomach. "You pulled me out of bed for _this_?"

Percy scowled at her. "No, I was just offering since I had some. If you don't want it, I'll just..." He tried to grab the candy canes, but Annabeth pulled it away.

"No, I want it. It's sweet of you," she said. Then her face dropped. "Oh God, that wasn't a-"

"Yep," he said grinning. Percy was notorious for bad puns, and Annabeth didn't do jokes. And somehow one had slipped out before she saw it coming. She was really having an _awful_ morning.

"So, _why_ did you stop by?"

Percy blinked and scratched his head. "Well, you seemed really upset last night about not going to Frisco, so I just wanted to see if you're okay." There was a slight blush on his cheeks.

Annabeth had to admit she was touched. "Oh, I'm fine," she said. She felt compelled to talk a bit more. "Just trying to figure out how I'm possibly going to survive being bored out of my mind all season long."

Percy stared at her, "What are you talking about? There's like a million things to do here."

"Which requires going out _there_. Most I'll get to do is stay shut in and maybe invite some friends. Not really a great Christmas all things considered."

"Annabeth, just because you can't leave the city doesn't mean there's nothing to do. After all, It's Christmas, after all! There's plenty to do!"

"I'm pretty sure New York doesn't fit my type of christmas."

Percy stared at her. There was silence for a minute. Then, he said, "I'll be back in half an hour. Be dressed." Before could reply, he rushed back to his own apartment.

This was new. Only other person Annabeth knew would get an idea and run off like that was Thalia, usually leading to some interesting situations. Not knowing what else to do and a bit curious, she walked back into her apartment and went to get dressed.

Half an hour later, there was another knock at the door. From behind it she could hear Percy humming christmas songs and tapping his feet.

Annabeth opened the door to see Percy again, this time with a Navy blue winter coat on with matching hat and gloves with black winter boots.

When he saw her, he said, "You look really nice." Annabeth didn't see it. She was wearing old, but warm jeans and a gray sweater that fell off her shoulders a little. She had black combat boots on and her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Stop stalling," Annabeth demanded. "What did you have me get dressed for? And it better be good, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth warned.

"Alright, Wise Girl," he said formally. "I have a small proposition for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Would it involve leaving my warm apartment for the freezing outside?"

"Well, yes. But I promise it'll be worth your while."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes "I'm listening."

Percy rubbed his hands together. "How would you like for me to show you a true New York style Christmas?"

How thick was he? "I'm pretty sure I made clear that I _don't _want to leave my apartment, especially for some seaweed brained New Yorker. And I _don't_ like the cold."

"True, but you won't be bored."

"Do I get anything out of this," she asked warily.

"If I don't give you one of the best christmas you've ever had, I'll leave you alone and I'll even pay for your heating bill until April." That sounded_ so_ good.

She was almost too afraid to ask, "And if you win…"

He grinned at her, "Well, that's a secret. So what do you say? You in or not."

She mulled over her options. Dying of Boredom or Freezing to Death. Both were slow, painful deaths.

She decided that freezing to death was slightly better, but only_ slightly_.

"Alright, Percy" she agreed. "I'll even give you seven days to prove it to me. When do we start?"

Percy beamed at her a ridiculous smile. "Right. Now."

Christmas tree shopping. (6 days till Christmas)

"Why are we here, again," asked Annabeth. Right now, they were standing in the Kurt S. Adler Inc at One Grand Central Place.

"Because," Percy said Percy looking around. I noticed you didn't have any decor in your apartment, and that's one of the first things you need to have a good Christmas."

Annabeth shivered in her winter coat. They had walked 10 minutes to get, and the wind was unforgiving. She looked at Percy. He didn't seem bothered at all. Guess that happens when you lived in this weather all your life.

Percy clapped. "So what type of ornaments do you want? Or do you just want to pick a color. Or a theme? Or maybe something nerdy?" You seem to be into nerdy stuff."

She gave Percy a dirty look. "No, I'm not. And can I pick out my own stuff? I _am_ an architect.

"But architecture is just about designing buildings, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "I still have to have an artistic eye, Seaweed Brain."

"Well, Ms. Architect," Percy said. "Get to shopping. And it's on me."

Annabeth looked at him suspiciously. "I don't think you can afford me."

Perc grinned at her. "You'd be surprised how much a gifted scientist could make, Wise girl." Cheeky, though probably right.

By the time the day was over, Annabeth had everything she needed to decorate her apartment. She decided to stay on the classy side and chooses the simple combination of red and silver. After the cashier rang them up her total was $306.48.

Annabeth looked at Percy. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay for this? You are going to pay for my heating."

Percy narrowed his eyes at her. "That's _if _I lose the bet. And _not_ losing. So I'm gonna make sure you can't say a New York christmas sucks."

Annabeth shook her head and chuckled. "Alright, if you insist. And trust me. You _won't _win this bet."

When they got to Annabeth's apartment, they began decorating. Annabeth had told Percy she could handle it by herself, but he insisted.

"Come on, Annabeth," he had said. "Just let me help. I'm the best helper anyone can have."

"Oh yeah," She'd replied. "Says who?"

"My Mom, and she's always right."

"Ah, so you're a Mama's boy."

"Shut up… And, yes I am."

A chuckle. "Alright you can help."

"Thanks. You won't regret this."

Currently, she was regretting this.

"No, Seaweed Brain!" Percy was placing a Noel sign way too high. "It's supposed to be equal to the other one!" She was pointing to the Joy sign.

"Alright, Alright! Jeez," he said as he brought the sign down.

"Much Better," she sighed. He was almost impossible to work with.

Four hours later, Annabeth's apartment was fully decorated. Signs and art pieces adorned the walls. There was a red tablecloth with matching napkins on her little table. A Red and Silver ornaments dressed her Christmas tree. It was Beautiful. She had to admit, they did a really good job.

"It looks great." Percy said as he looked around very pleased.

Annabeth caught herself staring at his face. She cleared her throat. "Well, you were a pretty good helper."

Percy grinned at her. "Why thank you, Ms. Architect. And I told you so. I'll admit it got easier after you stopped yelling in my ear."

"Got easier after_ you_ stopped being a doofus," she mumbled low enough for Percy not to hear. He heard.

Percy took a few steps closer. They were only a few inches apart "What was that, Wise Girl," he asked with a small smile that spoke of mischief.

Annabeth became suddenly aware that if he lowered his face just a few inches, their noses would be touching. Percy's smile disappeared and he stared at her. A small blush crept on her cheeks.

Her eyes flickered to the window. The only light outside was the twinkling of traffic lights in the dark.

"It's getting dark." She looked back at him.

Percy blinked. "Ye-yeah, I should probably get going. Besides…" He gave her a conspiratorial look. "I've got some secret plans to hatch for tomorrow."

She snorted. "Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain." She walked him to the door. She was about to close it when placed box of red candy canes in her hands. She was staring at it as he was saying something about '_putting it on her tree_'. She just nodded and closed the door when he left. There was a feeling that was forming in her heart, but didn't risk identifying it.

Because all she knew that it was about her next door neighbor, Percy Jackson.

Ice Skating (5 days till Christmas)

"So, what are you doing tonight," Piper asked. Annabeth could hear people talking in the background.

"I'm pretty sure I've got plans," Annabeth said as she laced up her shoes. She had in the middle of getting dressed when Piper called who -judging by the background noise- was still at work."

"Really," Piper asked amused. "I was almost convinced you'd still be trying to mope around."

Annabeth scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I was just counting on it since Jason's Cousin cancelled plans with us."

"Work?"

"No. Says had a really important date, or something."

"Hm." It wasn't the first time Annabeth had heard of Jason and Thalia Grace's cousin, though she never met him or even knew his name.

Piper groaned. "Seriously Chase, I was really hoping you were free. That way me, you, hazel, and Thalia could have a girl's night in. We could've had so much fun!"

Annabeth laughed, "Last time we had 'so much fun,' we ended up having to explain to Thalia's land lord why it sounded like a pack of dogs were running through her Studio."

Piper ignored her comment and asked, "So, what type of plans _do _you have."

Annabeth hesitated. She didn't want Piper to know she was actually being dragged to god-knows-where with her irritating neighbor on a bet. Partly because Annabeth just wanted it to stay private, mainly because Piper would think it was romantic- which it wasn't in the slightest.

"Just going out," she said lamely.

Piper didn't buy it. "Where?"

"To get something to eat," She lied, though technically it wouldn't if Percy took her to get some food.

"Are you going _with _someone," Piper asked suspiciously. Shit, this wasn't good. Piper had a sort of sixth sense when Annabeth was hiding something.

"No, Piper. Who would I even go with? It's not like I know that many people here."

"Oh my God, you're sogoing on a _date_," Piper squealed.

Annabeth could feel her face turn tomato red. She hung up, not sure whether it was so Piper couldn't say anything else or so Annabeth wouldn't spend the rest of her night cussing Piper out.

"Please don't make me do this," begged Annabeth as she looked at the rink around her. Currently, they were at the Wollman Rink. It was already dark outside, and periodic gusts of wind were as sharp as a knife making Annabeth tremble. Annabeth was clutching Percy's arm.

"Relax, Annabeth," he said. "It'll be fun."

"I did not sign up for this!" It was true. He hadn't told her where they were going and she idiotically followed him anyway. She couldn't understand why, though.

"Oh, Wise Girl," He grinned maniacally at her. "You signed up for this when you took my offer."

"But, I don't know how to skate!" She gulped. There was _no_ way she was doing this.

"Annabeth," he said with a calm voice. "Relax. It'll be okay. I'll make sure you won't fall, and pretty sure you'll catch quickly. Just trust me."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Okay. I trust you."

"On the count of three. 1." He pushed her.

Annabeth yelped. She almost fell but was able to balance herself with her arms. She glared back at Percy. "What happened to 2 and 3, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy gave her an innocent look. "Oops. On the bright side, you're skating."

Annabeth frowned. Then, she looked down and realized she was still standing. She tried moving and she was still upright.

She laughed. "I'm actually doing this!" She tried skating as other people were, but found herself losing her balance and fell backward.

Luckily, Percy caught her arms. "Told you I'd make sure you wouldn't fall," he whispered playfully in her ear. She shivered again, but she wasn't so sure if it was the wind this time.

He helped her up and suggested that she hold to his arm and mimicked how he moved. After 30 minutes Annabeth was able to move proficiently and almost forgot about the cold.

When they got out Percy handed her a blue candy cane. "For mastering the art of Ice Skating."

Annabeth laughed and shook her head. "What is with you and Candy Canes?"

Percy looked miffed. "I'll have you know, they are my favorite christmas candies in the world."

Annabeth held her hands up-one of them still holding the candy- in mock surrender and said, "No need to be defensive. I was just asking."

As they walked back to their building talking and laughing, an older lady in a red Santa Coat walked up asking for donations.

"It's for the Children's hospital," she explained. We're hoping to raise enough funds to buy gifts for all the children and maybe find a band to play them some music."

Annabeth donated a dollar, and Percy donated one to. They were about to continue on their way when Percy stopped.

"Hey Ms?"

"Yes, young man?"

"What If I gave a number for a band that might play for free?"

"Well, that would be wonderful!"

Percy asked Annabeth for a piece of paper. Then, he took out a pen from his back pocket and wrote a phone number. "If the lady on the phone acts confused tell her Percy gave said she would."

"Thank you, young man." the woman smiled hugely at him. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too," Percy said, and he and Annabeth continued walking.

Annabeth stared at him. She was starting to realize how kind and generous he was.

Gingerbread houses (4 days till christmas)

"Do you need help," Annabeth asked as Percy struggled with his ginger breadhouse. Right now, they were in Annabeth's Apartment trying to decorate gingerbread buildings. Well, Percy was trying; Annabeth had already finished her masterpiece a while ago.

Percy had came over with two different gingerbread kits. Annabeth explained she'd already built gingerbread houses as a kid (it was actually one of her favorite things to do during the holidays). That was until Percy showed her that one of the kits was a model of the Empire State Building.

"It would be wrong," Percy had said. "To give an Architect a project not worthy of her talents."

Now, Annabeth had finished hers and was pretty proud of it. It'd be a shame that she would have to eat it.

Percy, on the other hand, was struggling to complete his small cottage. He was still trying to glue the pieces of the house together. A look of concentration and frustration was written over his face.

She repeated her earlier question. "Do you need help?"

"No," Percy said, still fixated on the house. He was lowering the last piece of the roof on top "I think I got it." As he put it in place, the whole house collapsed on itself.

"Not. A. Word." Percy warned Annabeth as she tried her hardest to hold back a fit of laughter.

"I-I… not… going to… laugh," She struggled. There was a herd of giggles lodged in her throat.

After she calmed down she addressed the sulking Seaweed Brain. "Let me help you. Please?"

He looked at her and sighed in exasperation. "Fine," he huffed.

Annabeth moved her chair closer to his and they got to work. Multiple times as she was explaining the process of keeping the building upright she could feel Percy staring at her, but she kept her eyes on the cottage. After she was done gluing everything in place, she turned to Percy and handed him a gumdrop.

"It_ is_ your cottage," She said. "Get to work."

From there, he took over. He placed as many blue candies as he could find on his house. Blue gumdrops lined the house, Blue smarties tiled the rough with blue twizzlers as the gutter. Even a pair of blue sour patch gummies stood at the door.

"What's with all the blue," She asked at one point. "Your favorite color?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I really like anything the color blue, especially on food."

"Food?"

"Yeah. When I was younger, my mom cooked blue food for me all the time. Blue pancakes, blue birthday cakes, and blue candy in my stocking. My favorite was when she cooked blue cookies."

"Nice for your mom to do that for you," Annabeth sighed, almost wistfully.

"What about your mom?"

Annabeth sighed. "My mom and dad got divorced when I was pretty young. My dad was the one that took care of me."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Annabeth sighed. "I guess some people aren't compatible with each other. My mom had things she wanted to do with her life, and having a family would keep her from it."

"Do you talk to your mom," Percy asked. He seemed genuinely interested.

Annabeth eyed him and took a chance. "Yeah. When I got older, she decided she wanted to be apart of my life more. She's pretty cool, but pretty busy, too." The last they spoke was a few months ago.

"Well," Percy said as he folded his arms. "I think this Gingerbread house turned out pretty good."

Annabeth took another look at it. The candies were placed messily and haphazardly. She doubted it would win any awards, but she liked it. It was so Percy.

"Yeah," she said looking at him. He was still focused on the cookie cottage. "Wonderful."

She realized she didn't know if she was talking about the gingerbread house or something else.

Snowman (3 days till christmas)

"You're dead Jackson," shouted Annabeth as she crouched down into the pure snow with her hands. Snow still shivered down her shirt.

Earlier, she had found a note signed by Percy taped on her front door, telling her to go outside. She did, only to receive a snowball to the face. After she got over the shock of being hit by a compacted ball of frozen water crystals, she could see Percy bent over laughing. This is what prompted the reaction mentioned beforehand.

Annabeth grabbed a fistful of snow and aim a Percy. She was rewarded with a direct hit in the face.

"Oh, it is so on, Chase," he declared while wiping snow off his face.

They spent the next 15 minutes playing in the snow in front of their apartment building, missing and hitting their targets on occasion. It took awhile for Annabeth to recognize that here she was, _Annabeth Chase, _who _hated_ the cold, _voluntarily _playing in it and having a grand old time. _But it's not cold_, she thought. _Because I'm with him_.

Then a realization hit her at that moment she stopped just as she was about to throw her next snowball. Annabeth Chase _liked _her annoying neighbor, Percy Jackson.

Annabeth didn't have time to react when a fast fist of snow hit her. She promptly tripped and fell.

"Oh god! Are you okay," Percy called. He was 10 feet away.

The ground seeped into her her winter jacket, but Annabeth didn't get up. It wasn't until Percy was standing above her with a concerned look on his face did Annabeth react. How _dare _he be so cute and kind and wonderful! The thought made Annabeth so infuriated that she kicked his shin. Percy lost his balance and fell.

"That'll teach you," she muttered.

"Yeah, Well," Percy groaned. "It's your fault for not paying attention." Percy's eyes widened and Annabeth noticed what sort of _position _she had put them both in.

Percy was hovering inches over Annabeth with his hands and feet on either side of her. His face was only inches above her. It felt so _intimate _and so _right_ that Annabeth found herself wishing he would close the distance between them.

Annabeth didn't know how long they were like that, but eventually she came to her senses. There was _no way _she was getting kiss from Percy. He didn't like her like that and she _definitely_ didn't need this.

"Um…" she said, feeling the blush rise to her face. She scolded herself. _What am I? A lovesick teenager?_ "Can you get up?"

Percy face reddened. "Right," he said and stood up. "Sorry."

Annabeth tried to change her focus. "What do we do now?"

Percy smirked at her. "Isn't obvious, Wise Girl? We build a snowman.

As the sun set that day, the two of them built a lifesize snowman equipped with Annabeth's scarf and Percy's hat and a Peppermint stick nose (courtesy of Percy). It reminded Annabeth of a song.

_In the meadow we can build a Snowman, And pretend he that is Parson Brown. He'll say are you married, we'll say no man. But, you can do the job while you're in town._

Annabeth jokingly wondered if this Snowman will be marrying anyone off any time soon.

After she got back upstairs and took a steaming shower, Annabeth's phone started going off. She quickly put on her bathrobe and answered it. Caller ID read: Hazel.

"Hey, Hazel" Annabeth answered. "What's up."

"Nothing really," Hazel replied. She sounded exhausted. "I'm just panicking because my projects are due when I get off break."

Annabeth could sympathize with her. Not with procrastination- she was always on top of that when she was in college- but she understood firsthand that projects were always overwhelming.

"So you put off the work and now that your suffering the consequences you've come to ask what to do," Annabeth concluded.

"Yes, please." Although bright and bubbly, Hazel had always seemed mature for a 21 year old college student, but times like this, it was easy to remember that she was still young and inexperienced.

"Alright, we can start prioritizing. What projects do you have and when are they due," Annabeth asked. Organization was always the first step in success.

"Oh, I've already finished all of them but one," Hazel said. "I'm just really stuck on my Fine Arts one."

Annabeth frowned. Hazel was usually good at that and came up with ideas easily. "Okay, what's the problem?"

"Well, I'm supposed to capture the essence of a City in the middle of Winter," Hazel explained. "I have to use oil Pastels and dominantly dark shading to convey the theme my Professor gave me." 

Annabeth still didn't understand what was wrong and told Hazel that.

Hazel sighed. "My theme is 'new love.'"

For some reason, Annabeth started coughing. "Then why call me," she croaked. "Why not Piper, you know the person who is actually in love?"

"Because Piper's busy and won't pick up," Hazel said hurried. Before Annabeth could point that out, she continued. " Don't worry, I'll figure it out myself."

"No, no, just let me think." Annabeth said. "Why not draw two people in the snow," she suggested.

"I can't use people. It has to be a symbolic piece."

Annabeth started pacing around. She was beginning to get frustrated. This whole topic wasn't even something that concerned her. It wasn't like she knew what 'new love' felt like!

Just as she past her window something caught her eye. It was her and Percy's Snowman. It was glowing in the street light, the wind making Annabeth's scarf dance in the wind.

Annabeth smiled. "A pretty Snowman," She said to herself.

"What," Hazel asked. Annabeth jumped. She hadn't meant for Hazel to hear it.

"Oh! Umm…" she stammered. "I was just looking at this Snowman someone made outside my window. It just looks really nice."

There was a pause. "A snowman," Hazel repeated as if questioning herself. Then she directed her attention back to Annabeth. " What's it decorated with?"

Unsure where Hazel was going with this, Annabeth answered honestly. "A scarf and a hat. Why?"

"Thank you, Annabeth," Hazel exclaimed excitedly. "It's perfect! You've been awfully helpful."

Annabeth was confused. "I don't get it. How does a snowman fit the theme?"

"Why, Annabeth," Hazel laughed. "It's the thought that two people took time to create something wonderful." What? "I'll add a man's hat and a woman's scarf to symbolize their deep affection. It's just darlin'!"

Before Annabeth could reply Hazel said, " Thank you so much! Bye!"

Annabeth didn't know what to say. It was like Hazel just screamed that Percy and Annabeth were in love, and that wasn't something she wanted to accept that just yet.

The Rockettes (2 days till christmas)

"How are Earth did you get tickets," asked Annabeth. She and Percy were standing outside the Radio City Music Hall, waiting for the show to start.

"My mom had bought them months ago. She wanted to go with me, but apparently something came up at the last minute with her, and so here you are.

Then the lights dimmed and the show began.

"They were wonderful," exclaimed Annabeth as the walking out the music hall. The show had been spectacular with a Nutcracker danceline, a routine in candy cane striped leotards, and recreation of Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy.

"Yeah," Percy said. "They were. Those dance moves looked _hard._" They did.

Percy's eyes widened as if he was suddenly struck with an idea. "You could probably be Rockette yourself," he smirked.

Annabeth frowned. "Nah, dancing isn't my strong suit."

Percy smiled as if he already won. "So you're saying there is something so hard that you can't do it?"

Well, that _was_ what she was saying, but her pride was too strong to admit that, and Percy knew. "Watch it, Seaweed Brain," She warned. "I may not be able to spin a pirouette, but I'll have know I'm a sixth degree black belt in both Judo and Karate."

"So, you'll judo flip me if I keep going?"

"Exactly"

"Well, I think Rockettes are cooler than martial ar-"

Annabeth judo flipped Percy over her shoulder. Luckily for him, he fell on a soft pile of fresh fallen snow.

"Never mind," he groaned from the ground.

Annabeth smiled. "I thought so."

As Percy got up and shook the snow from off his back, Annabeth realized that the cold that she had felt since November no longer fazed her. Her chest was always filled with a warmth she'd never experienced before. A warmth for a certain Percy Jackson.

Annabeth began to contemplate whether this feeling she had was just a crush. Maybe it was something more.

Christmas Eve (1 day till Christmas)

For once, Annabeth was speechless. She was staring at her phone. At a text. From the JFK airport.

She had woken up on Christmas Eve at 7:00 am, looking at her texts from last night (she had kept her phone off for the rest of the night) declaring the airport was officially opened again, and the flight to San Fran, California left at 3 pm today.

She could leave New York today and make it in time for Christmas. She could go home to her own Holiday her own way.

Then why did she feel sad?

There was a knock at the door. When she opened it, it was Percy.

"Hey there, Wise girl," he beamed at her. Annabeth must've looked unsettled because his smile fell. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. Why did she feel so conflicted about this?

"You sure?"

"What do want, Seaweed Brain?"

A small smirk played on his lips. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a christmas party. My cousin insisted I bring someone"

"The same cousin from a few days ago?"

"That's her."

Annabeth then remembered she had a plane to catch. "Umm… What time is the party"

"It's starts at 9:00." Annabeth would just be landing in California.

Annabeth tried to find the words. "I don't know, Percy," she began. "I-uh..." Why on earth was she _this _tongue tied about it.

Percy looked at her expectantly. _I have a flight at 3 and I should go home even if I would prefer spending my Christmas with you_, she thought.

"I don't _do _parties, really," She said instead. "Not my thing."

Percy chuckled. "Come on, Wise girl. I'm sure it's going to be okay. I mean if nothing else there's free food and music. And I don't think my cousin's _that _bad."

She nodded. She tried for the truth again, but the words were lodged in her throat.

Percy tilted his head and raised a questioning eyebrow. "You okay?"

Maybe it was the thought of her hurting his feelings, but Annabeth mustered up a smile and said. "Of Course, Seaweed brain." She even teased him. "I think I liked you better when you didn't think too much into things. Seriously, I can hear the kelp lodged gears of yours as they try to turn."

Percy pretended to look betrayed. "How you wound me." Then, his face turned serious. "But you _are _coming, right?"

Annabeth glanced towards her phone for a moment. "I'll… think about it." Before he could say anything she ducked back into her apartment.

"What should I do," Annabeth asked Thalia. The moment she closed the door she called her coffee shop friend for advice.

"So, let me get this straight. You can go home just like you wanted to or stay with your annoying neighbor, whom you are falling in love with, and go to a christmas eve party," Thalia summed up.

"Well, yes," Annabeth said as a hotness settled on her cheeks. "And it's not _love_,Thalia. Just a small, overwhelming sense of affection and infatuation."

"Sounds like love to me."

"Okay," Annabeth griped. "What should I do?"

"I think you know the answer," said Thalia with a sing-song voice.

Annabeth gritted her teeth. "No. I don't"

Thalia sighed. "If you say so." She cleared her throat. "Honestly Chase, It's pretty much about priorities at this point. If family and obligation is more important: go. If this neighbor of yours and budding romance and a christmas you _actually_ enjoy takes precedence: stay."

Annabeth thought for a moment. This was getting her nowhere. "Thanks, Thalia," She said and hung up.

Annabeth dialed the Music store's number. She picked up after the third beat. "Thank you for calling No Treble Music Store. This is Piper Mclean speaking."

"Hey Piper." Annabeth was worried if it was smart to ask Piper for advice. "Is it okay I get your advice on something?"

"Does it have something to do with hanging up on me the other day," Piper asked skeptically.

Annabeth grimaced. "Yes." Annabeth told Piper everything. Well, expect Percy's name but with good reason. Knowing Piper, she'd Facebook stalk him for more info.

"Well, you seem to be quite the romantic pickle," Piper whistled. "Though it should be obvious what to do."

Annabeth scowled. "No. It isn't. And don't try 'I already know the answer' crap. I've already called Thalia and I'm not in the mood for it.

"What did Thalia say?"

"That if family is more important: go. If care more about this stupid christmas party: stay."

Piper sighed with exasperation. "Okay, I'm pretty sure she didn't say it like that."

Annabeth huffed. "It felt like it," she mumbled.

"Annabeth," Piper softly began. "I know you love your dad and I definitely know you'd rather be there than here. But from what you've told me, this guy has put a lot of thought into designing this little game of your's; and it seems you're enjoying it, too. So, you can either end your little game and go to your Dad's or you can find out how it ends."

Thalia had said something similar, but it felt different coming from Piper.

"But what if I end up regretting either choice I make," Annabeth fretted. "It's not like my Step-Mother can actually stand me and I haven't talked to Mother in weeks."

Annabeth started to pace. "But I have no idea if staying will even be better. I don't even know what will happen if I lose this bet or-" Annabeth stopped. "I don't know if he even sees me the same way." There was so much Annabeth didn't know, and if there was one thing Annabeth Chase hated it was not knowing something.

"Annabeth," Piper said, her tone calm and soothing. "I moved here because I took a chance. So did Thalia, and Hazel, and you. Life is all about taking chances and sometimes with love. Now I can't tell you what to do with your emotions, but I can say you've always been strong enough to stand on your decisions."

Annabeth stayed silent for a minute. When she spoke again, she said"Alright. Thanks Piper. You're a great friend."

Piper laughed. "I would hope so. Otherwise I'd be worried about your people skills. Bye. Make good choices!"

The phone clicked.

Annabeth took a deep breath and walked the short distance from her door to Percy's. She knocked. Percy opened the store and they stared at each other for a minute. The flight to San Francisco left in a few hours.

She took a deep breath and made up her mind.

"So, when does that party start again?"

It was 8:45 and Annabeth was ready. She wore a dark blue long sleeve dress with a simple silver necklace. She decided to leave her hair down instead of its usual ponytail.

She grabbed her winter coat and clutch, and walked over to Percy's door. Before she could knock Percy, opened the door. He would've plowed right into to her if he didn't pay attention at the last second.

"Sorry," Percy said. "I was just about to come get you. Didn't see you." He looked her over. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," Annabeth replied. It was her turn to look him over. Percy was wearing black jeans with dirty white lace up vans and a blue, white, and black plaid shirt. His hair was as messy as always. He looked handsome.

"Not bad yourself, Seaweed Brain," she grudgingly remarked.

"_Not bad_," Percy asked. "I look better than just _not bad_."

"The shoes let you down. And your face."

Percy laughed as he shook his head. "What are we? 14?" He extended an arm. "Shall we be off Madam," he asked in a british accent.

Annabeth looped her arm through his. "Why, good sir" she said mimicking his accent. "We shall." And with that, they were off.

Percy and Annabeth arrived to the Christmas eve party 10 minutes late. Annabeth blamed that on Percy. But, that's besides the point.

When they arrived, Annabeth's nose was assaulted with all different kinds of smells: turkey, sugar cookies, pizza, eggnog, and the faint whiff of rum. A rock rendition of 'Rockin Around the Christmas' was playing loudly. 4 dozen or so people were mingling, dancing, eating, and just having a good ol' time in a big studio apartment.

"Come on," Percy said in her ear. "I want to introduce you to my cousin," He lead her through the crowd until they were facing none other than…

"Thalia," Annabeth exclaimed. Thalia was laughing with some of her bandmates and drinking eggnog. When she saw Percy and Annabeth,Thalia nearly choked on her drink.

"Annabeth, what are doing here-" She stopped when she noticed Percy. "Ohhh. I don't believe it." she said with understanding in her eyes.

"You know Annabeth," Percy asked Thalia. She nodded

"Wait," Annabeth said as the truth dawned on her. She turned to Percy. "Thalia's your _cousin_?" She didn't even want to think that was true because that meant he was Jason's cousin, too.

Percy nodded. Annabeth couldn't help thinking about when Piper said Jason's cousin cancelled plans with them for a _really important date_.

Meanwhile, Thalia was quietly sipping on her eggnog. There was a brief moment of silence until Thalia offered them both a plastic red cup and said, "Eggnog?" Percy and Annabeth accepted while awkwardly staring at each other.

"You know," Thalia said to both of them with a small chuckle. "I should've realized you two are neighbors." That snapped both of their attention. There was mischief in Thalia's eyes. Annabeth nervously wondered about all the times she had complained about Percy (and admitted he she really felt towards him) Percy looked worried himself. What _had _he told Thalia about his know-it-all next door neighbor?

"I mean," Thalia continued without a care in the world. "_Percy _was _always _complaining about the aggravating know-it-all lady from next door who _always _called him Seaweed Brain- great insult by the way, though I prefer Kelp head- and yet was in love with her iron will, intelligence,andbeauty.

_Wait, _in love_ with_, Annabeth thought. Percy, on the other hand, was as red as a tomato.

"Oh, and _Annabeth_," Thalia continued. Uh Oh. "I should've known that her infuriatingly annoying neighbor- whose as dense as a rock, as mature as a twelve year, and has the _most _amazing personality that she had secretly been in love with- is my little cousin."

Annabeth couldn't tell who was more red: her or Percy.

Annabeth looked down. The cup of smelled of Brandy. Annabeth didn't usually drink, but right now she needed one. She downed the spiked eggnog in two gulps and left to find more.

By the time Piper found her she was on third cup. The alcohol was diluted, so she wasn't drunk, but it was obvious she'd been drinking.

"Annabeth," she asked as Annabeth chugged her third drink.

She and Jason were wearing matching ugly sweaters. Annabeth also saw Hazel in a Purple dress standing next to a man Annabeth hadn't seen before. The new guy was tall and lean and had asain feature and a low haircut. He wore a gray button down shirt and Jeans.

"Jason, is your cousin's name Percy Jackson and works as a marine biologist," asked Annabeth. She knew the answer but the eggnog was beginning to mess with her cognitive functions.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "Did you two just meet or something."

Piper's eyes lit up with realization. "My god. _He's _the neighbor your in love with.

"What do I do," Annabeth asked her love guru friend, panic in her voice. "I just kind of left to get a drink and he might be in love with me too and now I'm too confused to figure out what to say!"

Hazel whistled. "You've probably had enough drink," she said as she took the cup from Annabeth's hands. " Piper will get you straight. In the meantime, I think I'll go dance with Frank." She gestured to her date. With that she pulled him to the dance floor.

"Who's that," Annabeth asked Piper. She nodded towards 'Frank".

"Oh," Piper smiled. "That's Frank Zhang. He and Hazel met at the Coffee Shop a few weeks ago. He's a Canadian Army Officer deployed here, I think." She grinned conspiratorially at Annabeth. "I believe our young Hazel has a crush."

Annabeth sighed. This reminded her of why she was standing by the eggnog in the first place.

"I'm gonna go find Percy," Annabeth mumbled and went into the crowd.

She found him by the kitchen nursing his own cup.

"Hey," Percy said. His cheeks were still red.

"Hey," Annabeth replied. She eyed him with a tentative glance. Was he really in love with her?

Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas came on. The song was soft and sweet and seemed to fill Annabeth with quiet confidence.

"Hey, dance with me." Before he could say a word, Annabeth grabbed Percy hand and led them to the dance floor.

They began swaying together, one of Percy's hands on Annabeth's waist and the other clasped with hers. Annabeth casually draped a hand on his shoulder. She let Percy lead them through the dancing couples.

They were quiet for a minute or two before Annabeth worked up the courage to say what she'd been thinking about all night. "You win."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Annabeth sighed in exasperation. "God, your dense. You won the bet, Seaweed Brain. This week has been one of the greatest in my life. You won the bet."

Percy blinked. "It's not even Christmas, yet."

Annabeth shrugged. "Well, you've done such a great job, I had to concede now." Annabeth thought for a moment. "Since your the winner, what's your prize? You never told me."

Percy chuckled. Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "What's so funny, Seaweed Brain?"

He shook his head. "Honestly Wise girl, I was going to ask just to annoy when we started this thing." He looked at her with all seriousness which confused her. "But now, I think it's all I want for Christmas."

Annabeth was really confused now. "What," she whispered.

Percy looked up. She followed his gaze and her surroundings melted away.

Percy had maneuvered them under the Mistletoe.

He looked back down at her and said, "A kiss under the Mistletoe. Sound like a fair enough Prize, huh Wisegirl.

Before she knew it they were kissing and Annabeth felt on top of the world. She couldn't _believe _that she had been missing out on _this_.

When they finally broke, Percy grinned at her. "How would like spending Christmas with my family tomorrow.

Annabeth smiled back. "That would be _wonderful_."

For the first time since moving here, Annabeth was grateful for the cold weather and the marvelous snow. It was the reason she was here to have a holiday filled with Candy Canes and Mistletoe.

**And that's a wrap. Ehhhh ;). I've been writing this for a while and decided to post on Christmas day. Well, most of you might not see until tomorrow, but it's fine. I hope you've enjoyed this! Check out my other stories and Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Frazel 2 **


End file.
